nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Ban
Ban Nara Genin Final.png|Ban's Genin ID Photo Ban Nara Chuunin Final-0.png|Ban's Chuunin ID Photo Ban Nara Jounin Final.png|Ban's Jounin ID Photo Nara Ban, 12, is a shinobi who hails from Amegakure. Ban appears to be quite the studious individual, with a burning desire to learn as much as he possibly can. His introversive nature in combination with his curious and analytical behavior can give off the impression of being quite the creep to those who aren't use to Ban's behavior. Ban has displayed during his time in the Academy, that he can learn things pretty quickly and is remarkably intelligent compared to his peers, but this is quite common for members of the Nara clan. Character First Name Ban Character Last Name Nara IMVU Username Kare Nickname N/A Age 12 Date of Birth August 15, 189 Gender Male Ethnicity Amegakurian Height 4'11" Weight 95 lbs Blood Type A - Occupation Ninja Scars / Tattoos N/A Affiliation Amegakure Relationship Status Single Personality Ban is a very curious individual. He always has his nose under a rock that he shouldn't be snooping under. The world is filled with many mysteries and Ban is determined to set out and discover each and every one of those mysteries that lie beneath the bottom of a stone. He is also quite inventive, always putting things together and tearing them apart to try and rebuild it in a more efficient and effective way. Ban always has his mind set on a specific goal, whether it be to become a Kage or master a skill, he is always striving to achieve something. He likes to keep everything organized as well, simply because that is a more efficient way of having things laid out, to avoid complications and confusions. Ban can last quite a while without really having to socialize with anyone, being an only child has made him quite the "loner", but this helps him do what he needs to do without having to really worry about having friends. He doesn't really need to have any friends, but he can't help but make some throughout his life. Ban doesn't really express any emotion towards others, but tends to analyze every single detail about the people he encounters. There will never be a moment where you will find Ban losing his cool. He is always confident in his actions and thoughts. Ban is always stable and calm, regardless of the situation he is in. Behavior Being a very curious and analytical person, Ban is always outside, searching for things and trying to understand the world that he lives in. You'll never find Ban just simply doing nothing, he is always out on an "adventure" to gain more knowledge and on journeys to improve himself physically and mentally. One thing you can notice him doing when in the village is analyzing the people around him, jotting down their every movement and reactions, both good and bad. Most of the time though, Ban is by himself and if you manage to catch him while he is still, he is usually writing down this gatherings in one of his many journals. Nindo (Optional) "There is much to learn and you can't waste your time sitting around and waiting for the knowledge to fall into your open palms." Summoning N/A Bloodline / Clan Nara Clan Ninja Rank Genin Element One TBA Primary Weapon N/A Strengths Above Average Learning Speed Exceptional Intelligence Weaknesses Below Average Strength Below Average Speed Chakra Color Blue Weapon Inventory Kunai (2 P): 6 Shuriken (1.5 P): 8 Senbon (1 P): Spikes (0.5P): 2 Small Scrolls (3 P): 1 Medium Scrolls (4 P): Large Scrolls (5 P): Smoke Bombs (3 P) (Max 3): 3 Flash Bombs (4 P) (Max 2): 2 Exploding Tags (2 P) (Max 20): 5 Swords (6 P) (Max 7): Other Weapons: (5 P): 1 List "Other Weapons" Below * Wire Strings * Rebreather Total: 65 P / 50 P (+ 15 P) Small Scroll * Smoke Bombs x2 * Flash Bomb x1 Jutsu List General Skill * Transformation Jutsu * Clone Jutsu * Substitution Jutsu * Escape Jutsu * Generic Sealing * Genjutsu Fuuinjutsu * Fuuinjutsu Tier 1: Allows access to an addition 15 P of summonable inventory. - D Rank Hiden * Shadow Paralysis Jutsu- C Rank Shurikenjutsu * Manipulated Shuriken Jutsu - D Rank Pending Jutsu List Fuuinjutsu * Fuuinjutsu Tier 2: Allows access to an additional 30 P of summonable inventory. - C Rank * Advanced Fuuinjutsu : Allows access to an additional 45 P of summonable inventory. - B Rank * Superior Fuuinjutsu: Allows access to an additional 60 P of summonable inventory. - A Rank * Legendary Fuuinjutsu: Allows access to an additional 75 P of summonable inventory. - S Rank General Skill * Teleportation Jutsu - D Rank Hiden * Shadow Grasping Jutsu - C Rank * Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu - C Rank * Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu - B Rank ** Shadow Pull Jutsu - A Rank ** Black Spider Lily - A Rank * Shadow Paralysis Shuriken Jutsu - A Rank Kenjutsu * Kenjutsu Tier 1: Allows the usage of 1 sword. - D Rank Medical Ninjutsu * Medical Ninjutsu Tier 1: Allows the use of D ranked jutsu. * Medical Ninjutsu Tier 2: Allows the use of C ranked jutsu. * Advanced Medical Ninjutsu: Allows the use of B ranked jutsu. * Superior Medical Ninjutsu: Allows the use of A ranked jutsu. * Chakra Scalpel - A Rank * Poison Extraction Jutsu - B Rank * Healing Jutsu (Movie) - C Rank * Healing Jutsu - A Rank * Pre-Healing Jutsu - A Rank Ninjutsu * Ninjutsu Tier 1: Allows the use of D ranked jutsu. * Ninjutsu Tier 2: Allows the use of C ranked jutsu. * Advanced Ninjutsu: Allows the use of B ranked jutsu. * Superior Ninjutsu: Allows the use of A ranked jutsu. Shurikenjutsu * Spinning Waltz - ? Rank * Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu - B Rank * Assault Blade- C Rank * Nadeshiko Style Aerial Dance - ? Rank * Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken - ? Rank * Hidden Jutsu: Stone Needles - ? Rank * Shadow Shuriken Jutsu - D Rank * Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu - A Rank Taijutsu * Taijutsu Tier 1: Allows the use of D ranked jutsu. * Taijutsu Tier 2: Allows the use of C ranked jutsu. Allies Amegakure Akimichi Clan Yamanaka Clan Team 4: The Four Horsemen * Uzumaki Ritsuka (Leader) * Hyuuga Tetsuo * Unaru Inuzuka Rival(s) / Enemies Kaguya Fumetsu (Rival) Background Information Years 1 - 8 The fact that Ban was able to walk with ease before the age of 1 by simply watching everyone around him standing up, sitting down and wandering about the confines of his home, is something that should be acknowledged. As a 1 year old, Ban's parents noticed that he was capable of learning things at a much faster rate than the other children his age, so they took advantage of this and began to teach him the very basics. Before reaching the age of 2, Ban had already been able communicate with simple words to his parents and caretakers. "Hungry." "Thirsty." "Love." Although Ban didn't fully comprehend what exactly those words meant, he knew that if he told his parents or whoever was taking care of him, they would give him food, water, or play with him. During the ages of 3 and 5, Ban's intelligence spiked. He started to learn how to jog, sprint and jump with the help of his father. Although it may seem small, Ban's father was teaching Ban how to sprint on cue like a track star and jump on spaced out rocks in a river. Ban's mother was also teaching him about colors and numbers. Ban was able to count up to 100 by 2's, 5's, and 10's by the age of 4. Once Ban was 5 he was learning the basics of adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing from his mother and was also being taught philosophy by his mother. His father was teaching him how to swim and also showing him basic survival skills when in the wild like starting fires, filtering water, making a fishing net and various types of knots. Ban was capable of setting up a tent in under 10 minutes by the age of 6 without the assistance of an adult. Everyone was astonished by how much Ban was able to do at such a young age, but things were only getting started. Ban's father was starting to teach him the ropes in basic hand to hand combat and self-defense, while his mother was starting to implement the teaching of chakra to him, alongside all the basic subjects. The day Ban joined the Academy, everyone made sure to tell their children to try and become Ban's friend, but Ban didn't really grow up with much friends, so he shunned them out of his Academy years and focused solely on his studies. It was like growing up all over again, just with much more advanced subjects. Years 9 - 12 The first year at the Academy was pretty easy, we didn't know anybody and didn't really bother to get to know anyone that we didn't grow up with. Slowly little social groups were being made and Ban didn't really bother to try and fit into any of them. Entering his second year of the Academy at the age of 9 was pretty rough. Ban was now exposed to other children that were either on par with him in skill and intelligence or just barely below him, so he wasn't the only shining star in his class anymore, but this wasn't a bad thing. During this time, the brightest and top students formed their own group and shared their knowledge with one another, helping each other with any difficulties they had and Ban began to start analyzing them. This was the beginning of his creepy habit of stalking people, even though it seemed perfectly normal to Ban. There was a strange student in Ban's class who stood out amongst the whole bunch, simply because of his scaley pale skin and Ban was quite curious about him. He would stalk him from the trees, watching him shed his skin and swiftly do away with pesky rodents that lurked within the forest. It was the strangest thing, but Ban couldn't get enough of it. Ban recorded many thing about his classmate, ranging from his obsession with power to how his tongue was able to detect things within the air like a serpent's tongue. Although Ban has yet to met another person similar to him, he already knows more about him than his classmates sitting. With Ban's mind set on graduating top of his class, he is determined to master all techniques and acquire knowledge that the Academy isn't teaching in its course. With the assistance of his father, Ban was able to learn the very basics of the jutsu he needed to perform during his finals at the Academy, with that knowledge he began training himself and was surely able to perfect each jutsu to the best of his current ability. His mother eased him into the complicated subject of sealing, also know as Fuinjutsu. This was by far the most interesting thing he has learned so far, besides Genjutsu. The fact that you can take multiple objects of varying sizes and weight, and seal them within scrolls and even begin capable of traveling through another dimension was something he truly wanted to master. Namikaze Minato was a name that came up a lot while his mother taught him about traveling through space and time. Although he didn't have access to much information on space and time travel, he didn't lose hope in one day learning how to perform such a jutsu like Minato. Before his final year began, Ban had already perfected each jutsu to the best of his current ability and was confident he would pass with flying colors. Now he has more time on his hands to study his classmates and prepare himself for what is to come in the future, as well as focusing on his clan and their jutsu. Being able to manipulate someone or an object by merely linking shadows, was an amazing concept and something Ban couldn't wait to perform. It's the final year of the Academy and Ban is by far the most prepare student within the class. During this time, Ban was starting to really get into the traditions of his clan and learning all he could about its history, clan heads, and its jutsu. Ban wore his hair in a tiny bun and was always messing around with lights and fire, trying manipulate the light in a way to increase the length of his shadow like Nara Shikamaru. His sensei was proud to see him really practicing what his clan was about and always tried to help him when he could. The year went by pretty quick and not much really happened. Everyone had their group of friends and Ban was there in the surroundings, analyzing and jotting down notes. During his final exam, Ban performed every technique flawlessly and received his "forehead protector", as he likes to call it, though he doesn't really like to wear it much. Ban's life as a ninja is just about to begin and he is looking forward to meeting his sensei and teammates, to study them of course. Roleplaying Library Genin * Bandit Trouble - November 6, 2014 * Fix A Block In The Sewers - November 7, 2014 * Aisu vs Ban - November 9, 2014 (0-0-1) * Shadow Paralysis Training - November 10, 2014 * Fumetsu vs Ban - November 15, 2014 (0-0-2) * Team 4: Battle Royale - December 9, 2014 * Collecting Ingredients - January 29, 2015 Approved by Kagato - November 6, 2014Category:CharacterCategory:Character Profile